


That We Exist

by gavinjpeg (minyoongi)



Series: Lived Ever After Happily [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gavin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongi/pseuds/gavinjpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into the lives of the Fake AH Crew and Gavin a little later into his pregnancy.</p>
<p>A sequel to 'Lived Ever After Happily'</p>
            </blockquote>





	That We Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'Saturn' by Sleeping At Last
> 
> I got a lot of positive responses on 'Lived Ever After Happily' and so I thought I would turn this into a little series in which I shall update whenever I get inspired to write this verse - theres a lot i still want to explore!
> 
> Thank you to the people who left the comments asking for a sequel/continuation, you really helped motivate me to finish this!! <3 And also thanks to those of you who left kudos, they mean a lot to me~ :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Gavin lay on the bed staring at the ceiling stroking his now even larger bump, his loose tshirt now pooled up around his chest. There was no way of hiding it now and that made the omega nervous as it became more and more real that he was going to be a mother, the mother to the child of one of the most powerful men in Los Santos. He dragged his fingers in circles absentmindedly across the tight skin of his stomach, too caught up in thought about his pup to realise ray has snuck in and spooked the omega into sitting up. 

“R-Ray! Don't scare me like that” Gavin hissed at the chuckling alpha. Ray was built like an omega, short and delicate looking, yet if someone outside the crew brought it up he would be quick to show his strength. The crew found it quite ironic that Gavin was more built like an alpha and Ray an omega yet Gavin was omega through and through no matter his long limbs and slightly sharper features. 

“I just came to check how you were doing, I can't be gone too long though,” Ray kissed Gavin, hand resting on the omegas bump. “I'm sorry youve been cooped up in here for hours now but I promise we are almost done,” Ray peppered Gavin's neck in kisses, Gavin giving a mix of his omegan purrs and moans in reply. 

“It's ok, I cant be seen - better safe than sorry yeah?” Gavin cupped Ray's face and dotted little kisses onto Ray's forehead causing the alpha to erupt in laughter.

“You’re so goddamn weird,” 

“But you love me,”

“You got me there,”

The two didn’t want to part, the omega starved of his alphas attention all day due to guests over for short notice planning and the alpha felt territorial over their omega as other alphas from their crew invaded their home for the day. The only ones who knew about Gavin where the omega’s mates, desperate to keep him hidden from any danger their world may bring. Ray gave one last kiss to Gavin and then leant down to kiss his stomach earning a giggle from the omega.

“We should be done soon, and plus you’ve got your pup to keep you company,” Ray got off the bed smiling at the omega, Gavin flopping back down onto his furs. 

“I can’t sleep because he won’t stay still, he’s a wriggly bugger,” Gavin sighed, hand back onto his stomach rubbing soothing circles once again into the skin trying to at least calm the pup enough so that he could rest. 

“I'm sure he’ll calm down soon, it’s probably best you get some rest as well, you look like you could do with some sleep,” Ray opened the door giving Gavin a wave before slipping out, door closed behind him. 

“Sleep would be top right now” gavin muttered looking at his protruding belly fondly. He might get no sleep but he can't bring himself to be angry at his unborn pup. With a sigh, the omega rolled to his side, pulling the furs over and around himself.

With the scent of his alphas embedded in his furs, Gavin eventually fell asleep, soft purrs rumbling through his chest as he waited on his alphas return.

♡♡♡

Gavin awoke surrounded by his alphas, all who had snuck into bed not wanting to waken the pregnant omega. He was in the middle of their massive bed, Geoff and Ryan on either side, Jack and Ray tangled together on Geoff's otherside and Michael spooning Ryan, their hands linked together. The sun was only just setting and none of them had ate yet but Gavin didn't want to wake any of them, content to lie with Geoff's arms wrapped around him protectively.

Sadly, with the overwhelming urge to piss coming over him, Gavin wriggled out of the alphas arms, slipping down to the end of the bed before sitting on the edge. He paused quickly, before pushing himself up and shuffling, although it was more of a waddle, with a hand under his protruding tummy and into the bathroom. 

The omega returned to the shared bedroom after finishing his business in the bathroom, noticing Jack was awake, perched on the end of the bed playing absentmindedly on his phone. The alpha looked up, smiling at Gavin as he entered.

“I’ll make something for dinner now if you want,” Jack reached out for Gavin to take his hand.

“That would be top Jack. I’m always hungry lately,” Gavin pouted, and Jack pulled Gavin's hand up to his lips before giving a kiss to the omegas knuckles.

“Come on then,” Jack stood, hand still wrapped in Gavin's, pulling the omega out of the room leaving the rest to sleep a little longer before dinner.

The two padded through to the kitchen, separating as Gavin sat down at the head of the table - Geoff's usual spot, as Jack raided the cupboards and fridge, pulling out ingredients to make some sort of pasta based dish. One of Gavin's hands rested on the loose fabric of his tshirt that was covering his bump, making slow circles as he watched Jack start to prepare the food. 

The two so engrossed in their conversation didnt realise Ryan entering with a sleepy Michael in tow until Ryan pulled a chair out and sat down making Gavin jump. Michael instead going to curl his arms around Jack's middle.

“Good evening, lovely Ryan,” Gavin smiled, turning himself as best he could to face the alpha. Ryan smiled dopily in return, still going through the waking up process, Gavin noticed.

Michael joined them at the table, Jack having removed Michael's arms from him with a kiss, urging the younger alpha to join the others at the table as dinner was almost ready to be served. Geoff and Ray still nowhere to be seen. 

Jack served the pasta, giving a bowl to each before disappearing in hopes to awaken the other two, leaving Gavin, Ryan, and Michael to dig into their food. neither complaining that Gavin’s portion was larger than theirs. He was eating for two after all and they both knew it was important that Gavin ate enough for both himself and pup. 

Eventually the rest joined them, Geoff going to take his usual seat before noticing Gavin had taken his place. He ruffled the omegas hair before taking Gavin’s usual place, earning a half squawk from the omega, mouth stuffed with pasta. The table was quiet, the only noise was forks against the plates as they all focused on eating. Dinner time was one of the only time the ever boisterous Fake AH Crew were silent. Talk only resumed once they had finished eating, Gavin had zoned out as their current discussion was about their meeting with the others that morning. 

After plates were cleaned up, the crew retreated to the living room, Gavin curled up as well as he could without his tummy getting in the way, on the end of the sofa as he sleepily watched his boys play video games. The omega wrapped his arm around his bump, hand going under his t-shirt to caress the tight skin as he slowly drifted off, the alphas shouts and screams to each other didn’t seem to stop him slipping into unconsciousness.

Gavin slept with a little smile on his face, surrounded by his mates and pregnant with his first pup, he couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know :)
> 
> <3


End file.
